Laura Sister
"What's the point of reading about an adventure when you could live one? Well, in my case I do both." Laura Sister. Laura Sister is the daughter of Alice's Older Sister from Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland. You know, the girl who just sits and reads through the whole thing. Laura is a Rebel because while she has nothing against reading, she doesn't want to just sit and read for her future. She wants the kind of life she reads about. Appearance Laura has heavy light brown hair she wears loose that curls at the tips and reaches halfway down her back. Over her hair is a white beanie. Her eyes are blue. She has lightly tanned skin that's literally covered in freckles that you usually have to look closely to see. She wears a blue jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. She carries a brown leather satchel filled with odds and ends of things she collected through the years. Personality Laura is curious. She leaves no riddle unsolved, no land unexplored, at least, not if she can help it. She does her best to solve every puzzle, with help from her cousin Alistair. She can be a bit stubborn. When told of a myth or legend that everyone in Ever After believes in with no proof, she won't, not without some sort of proof. And that means she'll go on a quest to find it. Laura sometimes disappears and misses classes, but is always found in the library at the end, even if they looked in the library a thousand times, No one knows where she had been, because she zips her mouth shut, and refuses to answer that. Studious. Laura is being taught Riddilish by Maddie, although these lessons are unknown by Alistair, he just has noticed the girl's surprising knowledge of the Wonderlandian language. Observant. Laura likes to listen in on other people's conversations, just to get a good idea of what people think and believe. If it's interesting, she writes it down in her journal when she gets back to her dorm. Family Sadly, Laura and her mother always lived in Ever After, and Laura had never been to Wonderland, her mother's orders. For the longest time she didn't even know she had ''a cousin. So when her cousin relocated to Ever After, Laura jumped at the chance to meet him, get to know more about her aunt, and Wonderland. Now that the ways are reopened, Laura travels there with Alistair to meet her aunt and everyone else there. Romance Nothing at the moment, but she'll probably date someone from the land she loves so much. Friends '''Alistair Wonderland' Alistair is one of the best friends she could ever wish for, ignoring the fact that they're related. Laura and Alistair go on many adventures together, and on the occasions she can't solve a riddle, she asks his help. Abilities '''Book Travel: '''Oddly enough, when Laura disappears in the library, she actually never leaves the library. She can actually travel into stories, live as the main character might. Her mother can do this to, and it is under her orders she tell no one. (Except Alistair, she and Alistair tell each other everything) Her mother has instructed her to call when she starts to enter the book, (as it takes a little bit) as entering The Zone just in case someone tries to talk to her or asks what she's doing. Pet She has a pet jackelope named Thorn. Thorn is a brown bunny with black eyes and tan deer antlers. Personal Theme Song "Making my way." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Alice in Wonderland